


Driving and Striving Artwork

by nottonyharrison



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Cap-Iron Man Big Bang 2013, M/M, Racecar Driver AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork created to go with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph">Pookaseraphs</a> wonderful racecar driver AU entry <b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1035558">Driving and Striving</a></b> for the 2013 Cap-Iron Man big bang 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving and Striving Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pookaseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Driving and Striving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035558) by [Pookaseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph). 



> Thanks so much to Pooka for writing a story that had so many inspirational moments, I only wish I had had time to draw more!  
> Disclaimer: The characters are the property of their original owners, no money is made from this artwork.

**Limo scene**  


**Steve, Tony, and Ian at Monaco**  



End file.
